First Kiss
by theshyprogrammer
Summary: It looks like the two infamous rivals of the school had to stay cleaning after school, but what happens once they start talking about the topic of having their first kiss? High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**Quick notice: **This isn't, in any way, connected to the Fairy Academy alternate universe. It's a regular high school AU taking some elements from the second OVA (somewhat?)

/ High school AU /

"Wait, that's bullshit!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to suppress his laughter. Gray just glared at him before his eyesight was glued to his desk once more; they were glued to it before he even decided as much as to even look up. "What? It's stupid! I mean, not having your first kiss now, during high school, doesn't mean anything important!" Gray could only respond with irritation in his voice. The two rivals, actually quite friendly but tend to have a skirmish or a short fray, were alone in their classroom. It was already past time of dismissal. However, this was due to the fact they were in charge of cleaning duty, both protested to their teacher but it didn't really look like he'd change it. They decided to try and clean it as quick as possible, but since they were class C-3—the most disruptive class in the campus of Fairy Tail high school— it's not a surprise the classroom was messy.

Natsu sat down on a desk, giving off his signature cocky, yet irresistible grin. "Well I mean the fact that you're _the_ Gray Fullbuster, the shaved ice princess of the school…" Natsu trailed off, giving off a rather amused chuckle. "it's kind of surprising you honestly haven't kissed a girl!" The pink-haired boy added, looking down at his rival. Gray passed his hand through his hair in a tedious manner; it looked as if he were distressed. "Oi, how about you shut your trap before I make you, Tabasco idiot?!" Gray promptly stood up from his chair in one swift motion, the two's eyes meeting. Gray glaring, Natsu having a…look of shock? "Why are you getting so angry?" Natsu inquired, crossing his arms over his chest and shooting off a look of confusion and worry at Gray.

The raven haired male just looked away, all of his anger easing as quickly as it came. "It's nothing, okay..? You probably wouldn't understand at all." Gray spat out coldly, refusing to make any form of eye contact. Natsu has definitely seen Gray angry before, but to see him like this is a whole different story.  
>He slid off the desk and walked over to Gray, placing a hand on his shoulder with a serious look in his eyes. His daring eyes. "Hey Gray…" He began, gulping, "I shouldn't be an ass about this, I mean…" God this was so hard to actually SAY. He thought it'd be easier since it looked like it in his mind, but he felt incredibly unsure of saying this. Not only because it's hard, but Gray was now staring at him again. Natsu took a deep breath and nodded, "I've never really had my first kiss either." And with those words, the raven haired male had his eyes go wide in shock, silence surrounding them for a few minutes.<p>

Breaking the silence, Gray spoke up, "It's okay..it's not your fault, really. I mean a lot of guys at school brag about that type of stuff a lot!" Gray laughed out, grinning almost from ear to ear. Natsu smiled and nodded, "Definitely! Now come on, let's go home since I think it's way too late to even be in school."

Natsu reached for the handle to open the door of the classroom and slide it open, until he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned around to see Gray once more, well obviously no one else was there. "Huh? Something ya need?" Natsu asked, completely turning around to face his rival. Gray gulped and stood up straight, "Well I mean.." Was he actually going to ask that? Was it appropriate? "You and I never actually kissed a person before. So I was thinking…maybe we could try it?" Gray suggested, his cheeks tinted a rose pink which was a strange epiphany for Natsu, who's own cheeks were now glowing a scarlet red. "Wh-what?! You and I, though?! I-I mean…we're both guys, Gray!" He stuttered out, looking at the other male intently. "I know! But I really want to know what it feels like, and I'm definitely not asking Juvia for that for…obvious reasons." Gray shivered just at the thought of what she'd do if she found out Gray needed a first kiss. "Besides, it won't mean anything, right?" To this, Natsu pondered for a few seconds before nodding. The two stared at each other, marking the first time they see each other use such an introverted nature. Gray decided to move closer to the slightly shorter male, foreheads touching as he felt Natsu's hot breath on his own lips. A small gap was in-between their lips as they slowly, slowly, slowly…moved closer to each other until…

The gap was sealed. They were giving each other a soft, and passionate kiss. Pink lips locked with other lips that weren't that of his own. Natsu wraps his arms around Gray's neck and pulls him closer deepening the kiss; he's never felt such an amazing feeling. Gray nodded, wrapping his left arm around Natsu's shoulder, both their lips still locked on with each other as the raven haired boy's tongue licks the bottom of Natsu's lips. Natsu grants permission, allowing both of them to slide their tongue without any trouble into each other's mouth, exploring and tasting something new they enjoyed. Natsu moaned into the kiss, gripping the back of Gray's uniform tightly before they slowly pulled away, both breathing heavily for air and looked at each other with looks of ecstasy. "Gray, there's a problem.." Natsu said, looking back up at him once more and his lips forming a small frown. "Wh-what is it?" Gray asked in confusion, his face still red from the events that just took place. "I actually…really liked it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow that was. my first time writing these two actually DO something together since i tried in the past and kinda hated my writing haha. anyway! please leave a review and tell me whether i should continue or not because i don't know if i should end it there!**


	2. Chapter 2: Interference

**Chapter 2: Interference**

That moment they had together. It was supposed to mean nothing, or so Gray thought. He wasn't expecting Natsu to actually _like_ the kiss, hell he doesn't even know if he swings that way! The raven haired male had tried so hard to think about something else, but no matter what he was thinking about his thoughts always drifted back to the pink haired boy and his features, especially his smile which he enjoyed viewing.

"Stop it." Gray muttered to himself, sighing loudly. It was time for lunch, and he always decided to have it on the roof of the school, it was the only place where he could be alone during school; students didn't really like going up there. The school's roof wasn't exactly a special place, there was a door that lead back downstairs, along with the floor being tiles of a silver-colored and a

dark green wire fence that was tall enough to prevent students from falling off the roof if any accidents were to happen.

Gray groaned in annoyance, letting his back meet with the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor beneath him. It was definitely troubling him, the thought of his rival liking the kiss. He didn't dislike the kiss, but he didn't like it either. "What's my deal?! He liked it, I didn't. That's how it is, right?!" He whispered to himself loudly, passing his hand through his hair and grabbing a hold of it.

"He hasn't even picked a fight with me today." Gray stated, no one but himself to hear his own words that probably meant nothing. "Flame for brains…he didn't even greet me this morning, all he's been doing is talking to Lucy." He continued venting to himself, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "Why do I even care so much? It's not like me to worry about something as stupid as this."

"Is there something wrong, Gray-sama?" A familiar voice asked, causing Gray to let go of his own hair and look up at dark blue eyes, the hues of her hair being a lighter shade of blue, her lips curved up to form the smile on her face. Her distinct features proved to anyone that this was Juvia, a kind-hearted girl with an abnormal obsession.

'Shit...' Gray thought to himself. Juvia was a good person, but the fact that she always tries to come on to him became increasingly annoying. 'I'm not gettin' outta this one that easily.' With that, he gave a small grin to her and spoke up, "Nah I'm okay, Juvia."

"Are you sure, Gray-sama? If there is anything wrong," The blue haired female began walking towards where he was sitting, and slowly sat down next to him, "Juvia is more than happy to help~" Juvia finished her sentence.

Gray cringed, he better have a good enough excuse to be able to halt any attempts Juvia had to come on him. He only sees Juvia as a friend and nothing more, but it doesn't look like she ever got that hint. Hell, there were rumors saying that Gray actually loved Juvia and it upset him greatly, especially when he only sees her as his friend.

"It's just the test we had for math today is all." He lied, shrugging and his gaze switching from Juvia back to the wired fence. "It was kinda hard and hell, I'm hoping that I actually passed it." Gray muttered, sighing and supporting the right side of his face with his right hand.

Juvia watched almost amused, but it suddenly turned into a serious expression once she shook her head. "Well, Gray-sama..maybe you did good! You're smart, talented, popular, hot–"

"I think I get what you're trying to say" Gray interrupted abruptly with an irked tone.

Silence. There wasn't really much to be said at this point, anyway. Sooner or later that bell would ring signaling the start of the afternoon classes.

"I'll see you some other time, Gray-sama!~"

"Yeah, same to you." Gray replied and waved at her as she quickly stood up, and began sprinting downstairs. Man, she sure is a weird one...well, it didn't really matter to him anyway.

"Guess I'd better get going." Gray muttered, slowly standing up and onto his feet. "Natsu..." The only name he could actually say was that of the pink haired boy; always wearing that white scarf with him everywhere. It'd be better if he didn't think about him right now, he doesn't want to lose focus during class.

* * *

><p>Two weeks. It's been two whole weeks, and Natsu hasn't spoken a single word to Gray. All he ever did would glance at Gray with an unamused look and turn back to talk to Lucy. The raven haired boy thought he wouldn't care, it was probably meant to be like this, but…he never realized his own feelings until the week before.<p>

"I can't believe I actually...like that Tabasco idiot." Gray spat out, his gaze meeting the same silver-colored floor of the roof he'd been looking at almost every day by now. "Was his kiss with me so awful he just decides to ignore me?!" With all the anger built up, he just had to take it out on something. "That BASTARD!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs, his fist swiftly colliding with the wall next to the door of the stairs. Why is it hurting him so much? He doesn't understand, it can't be because of Natsu, right?

And as alien as it was, he felt some tears leave his eyes, and slowly slide down his cheeks. Yeah, there was no doubt about it by now, he liked Natsu more than a friend; more than a rival, he just wishes he was right next to him at this time. Though...he may not even feel the same way, which tormented Gray to no end.

Wiping his tears, he listened to the opening of a door. And in walked the person who's been following him up here for the past two weeks: Juvia. Sighing and turning to face her, Gray tried to make his voice sound not raspy.

"What do you want, Juvia?"

Juvia smiled, and parted her lips to speak, "Gray-sama, you haven't had your first kiss according to rumors around the school, is that true?" The blue haired girl ask, taking a few steps closer to him which caused Gray to take a few steps back himself.

"Y-yeah, what about it?" He asked with the feeling of uneasiness sinking into him. Not good.

"You know...Juvia could definitely change that."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, is there something wrong?" Lucy inquired with a worried tone. The pink haired boy has kept hanging out with her way too often these past two weeks, not to mention during lunch he'd just gaze out the window from his desk. This wasn't like the regular Natsu she knew, and that was obvious.<p>

"Nah.." Natsu mumbled with an unamused look, he definitely couldn't tell anyone about what happened. He couldn't ruin Gray's reputation.

"Don't you just say 'nag' at me! I know something's wrong, and you're telling me!" Lucy whispered loudly, not wanting to attract attention from Erza, Wendy, or any others in the room.

Natsu hesitated but looked at Lucy, his expression was one that nobody expected him to have: a look of someone who's fallen into the depths of despair. "I...had my first kiss with Gray, and I liked it, but.." Natsu paused, gulping. "I like him more than I should, Lucy...I shouldn't like him like that, he's my rival!" Natsu whispered back at the blonde girl with a look of distress now on his face.

Lucy was astonished by the confession. Natsu kissed Gray? That was a surprise, but him liking Gray? …Nah, that one was way too obvious from the start. "Tell him, then." Lucy stated, smiling at him before she sat down at her desk with legs crossed. "You never know, he might actually feel the same way." Lucy suggested with a giggle and winked at Natsu. And to this, he grinned widely.

"You're...right." Now enlightened by this discovery, Natsu quickly got up and ran out the classroom. "I'll be back later, Lucy!" He yelled out. He could only hear two things: the sound of his feet running and his thumping heart. He loved Gray, and that was the truth. He couldn't feel the same way for any one else.

Thankfully, he knows where Gray has his lone lunches at. And he made sure that when he gets there, he was going to say it. He didn't care who would hear it, he had to let Gray know his feelings. It felt like the world around him was crumbling while he was running, the intersection of the hallway being somewhat crowded but he couldn't let that stop him. There was no ending Natsu's feelings, he absolutely wouldn't let anything stop him.

Finally, running up the flight of stairs while panting but not wasting a single breath, he made it to the green door and slammed it right open.

"Gray! Gra-" Natsu cut himself, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him: Juvia kissing Gray. The lips that he kissed just two weeks ago, the ones he thought were his—and his only, we're being touched by another woman. And what's that feeling? Something he's never experienced.

Pain. His chest was throbbing, and it hurt him horribly.

Gray pushed Juvia away with a look of irritation on his face, he then stared at the person who saw the moment that had just happened: Natsu...out of all the people that it could've been, it just _had_ to be Natsu.

"Natsu..!" Gray said in a surprised tone, and all Natsu did was grit his teeth as he turned around and began sprinting down the stairs. "No...wait!" Gray yelled out after him, beginning to pursue him.

"I was stupid...so..stupid..." Natsu whispered beneath his breath as he kept running. The word stupid ringing in his mind...stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. You're so stupid...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i was like. conflicted on posting this because i havent read it completely and i probably should've fixed some things but then i remembered im leaving for vacation in a bit so bleeeh. have the chapter! i guess its gonna be a multi-chapter story.**


End file.
